BatDaddy
by Elyograg
Summary: Everyone knows that Young Justice was Batman's team. What happens when the team sees him more that just a teacher and he becomes a father to them. New tittle.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Ok so lately I've been making a lot of daddy Bats and Robin fics, but after seeing this picture on Deviantart**

**(http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Daddy+Batman#/d45o5h3) I had to write this.**

**In my Fic, robin calls Batman dad and Superboy will too after a while. **

**And just to be safe I'm making the characters act OC, but I'll try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Superman isn't my dad**

**Mount Justice: Training room **

Conner was in the training room of the mountain and was furiously beating the crap out of a modified punching bag that could stand his super powered punches. He was punching and kicking like mad in anger and nearly tore the bad of its chain.

"Huff, huff, huff," went the clone in exhaustion as he took a break and went to sit at the opposite side of the room grabbing a bottle of water and drinking from it. He sighed and just sat there thinking.

"I would advise not staying in one position too long" came a voice out of seemingly out of nowhere. Conner turned around and saw Batman right behind him. 'How did I not hear him?' thought the young clone.

"If you stop too suddenly from a work out like that your muscles will cool to rapidly and can cause strain to your body latter" continued Batman as he came around so Conner could look at him properly.

"Right" sighed the boy "I'll remember that" he said as he got up, but before he could walk away Batman had placed a hand on Conner's shoulder keeping him from moving. "Your mad" said Batman not moving his hand away.

"No" said Conner as he looked away from the older hero. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Batman in a tone Conner never heard before. "No" he said again but this time looked up at Batman with his eyes saying "yes".

"How about we go someplace more private" it wasn't exactly a question but Superboy nodded anyways and said "okay". He followed the older man to the counseling room that Black Canary had their sessions with each individual team member.

"What's troubling you?" asked Batman but he had an idea that he already knew what it was. "I-it's Superman…" hesitated the young clone. Yep Batman was right, "what happened?"

"I was in Metropolis, with sphere and Wolf when I heard something coming at me at a fast speed, I thought for a second it was Superman, but then this robot with kryptonite in his chest bombed right on top of me and made me and sphere crash to the ground" said the clone.

"Metal-O" said Batman waiting for Conner to continue. "I tried to fight him but whenever I got near him, I felt like my body was boiling over. And then Superman showed up in a lead suit and took care of him." Superboy was wringing his hands and a look of defeat was on his face.

"When he was taken care of I asked Superman if I could help out with anything and he just said to come back here and to stay out of trouble" finished Conner with his head down.

Batman had a neutral look on his face but on the inside he was furious. Couldn't the damn farm boy get over his discomfort long enough to see if the boy was ok. "I guess I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Maybe I should have stayed in that Cadmus pod" said the sad geno-clone, in a soft almost inaudible voice.

At this Batman got up walked over to Conner. The boy's shoulders were hunched in as if trying to make himself disappear. His head was down and his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Batman knelt down till they were looking eye to eye.

"I don't care what that hard headed, overgrown Boy Scout thinks of you or who he thinks he is. He had no right in what he did and weather he knows it or not you are an important and valued member of this team…this family."

Conner looked at Batman in surprise and relaxed a bit when he felt those big hands on his shoulders. "Despite his attitude, you are wanted Conner, by the team and by me."

'I'm _wanted?' _thought the clone, as a single tear trailed down his cheek and to. "Thank you…" smiled the teen.

* * *

><p>Batman and Superboy had regular sessions after that and the clone continued to open up. Robin knew what was going on and helped Conner out too with cheering him up. The two became like brothers and Batman was happy that the both of them were happy.<p>

After Batman chewed out Kent for not taking responsibility for what he did, he decided it was high time Conner got some proper male guidance and became his father figure. It wasn't official on paper or anything but it was agreed that Superboy was a part of the Bat family as a son and it didn't take long for him to start seeing Batman as "dad".

**Metropolis **

"Hey wait up Conner!" Yelled Robin in his civilian disguise as he ran past the crowed trying to catch up to his brother. "C'mon, we're going to be late for the movie" Conner shouted back as he made his way through the midday rush. They barely made it to the front doors of the theatre when Conner tilted his head.

"What's up?" asked the boy wonder as he pulled Conner to the side of the building. "I hear a fire, just a couple of blocks down from here" he said as he looked down the street. "Then let's go help" Robin said as they ran into an ally and changed to their hero suits.

They made it to a burning apartment complex and went in, getting everyone they found out of there. All the residents were safely out when a gust of wind blew at the building and put the flames out.

Superman appeared from the gust of wind and touched down in front of Robin and Superboy. "Are you two ok?" he asked looking at Robin, still feeling uncomfortable looking at his clone. "Yeah we're good" said Robin as he tried whipped some soot off of his face. Conner snorted when he only made it smudge over his nose.

"Hey I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, charcoal boy" Robin retorted as he pointed out Superboy was also as messy as he was. Conner just shrugged and asked "Think we can still mae it to that movie?" as he and Robin started to walk away.

But before they could move to far away from Superman a bunch of reporters rushed them and asked had microphones in there face. "Superman, Superman, how do you feel about letting your son work with you in keeping crime at bay in Metropolis?" asked one news woman.

Before he could answer though, Superboy cut in with "Superman isn't my dad." This only caused a flurry of more questions and confusion and Superman was actually left not knowing what to say. "If Superman isn't your father then who is?" asked another reporter.

"Batman" said Conner with a duh sound in his voice. The shock before was nothing compared to this and people were left with their jaws on the floor at how that was possible. Robin took this moment to jump on Conner's back and said "I'm bored, let's go get some pizza." And with that Superboy took a giant leap and disappeared from their view.

Superman super sped out of there and tried to think of if it was possible that Conner was a clone of him and Batman. It wasn't possible, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Ok people I know I've been neglecting a bunch of my stories but that's mostly due to my new job and school, so I apologize to all those who read my stories and keep waiting for the next chapters to come out. I like to take this moment to state that due to strain time I probably won't be able to update almost any stories for long periods of time BUT I will make the effort to not let them fade away till I'm done.**

**Summary: How Artemis and M'gann become daddy's little girls **

**Daddy's little girls**

"I can't **believe **those **jerks!**" yelled Artemis, as she walked into the training room, M'gann following her step by step. "Can you believe that they actually had the **nerve **to say we wouldn't be able to keep up?" she continues to rant. At this M'gann huffed and glared at a punching bag that exploded, making sand and stuffing fly around it. "No" she replied trying to control her anger for fear of making anything else explode. "GUYS are all a bunch of conceded assholes"

"Well to be fair, Robin did say he wanted to let us come, but the others over ruled him" Sighed M'gann as she went to clean up the mess she made wile Artemis took the 25 pound weights and started doing some reps. "Ok, all guys **but** Robin are asses" she said as she kept working out.

"I'm more hurt that Uncle J'onn actually said I couldn't go on this mission. I believed he had more faith in me" whispered the green girl in sadness "What about Green Arrow!" cried Artemis,

"He actually said girls couldn't handle this one. URGH! I wish I could just strangle him" motioned Artemis as she actually made the strangling motions with her hands. "Do you believe that Wonder Woman or Black Canary go through this too in the League?" inquired M'gann as she floated in a meditating position.

"No way. They would never put up with that. Both Black Canary and Wonder Woman would defiantly kick all their butts if anyone ever did" snorted Artemis.

"That's what landed Flash and a few other heroes in the infirmary for a while, when we first started the League" came a voice from the end of the room. Both girls turned in surprise to see Batman actually on the weight bar, bench pressing 600 pounds, not even grunting.

He was wearing his mask, but other than that he had gym clothes on. Black sweat pants and a white wife beater shirt, revealing large, well-toned muscle. "How long have you been here? I didn't even sense that you were in the room" asked M'gann as she floated over him.

"About 30 minutes before you entered the room" answered Batman, not stopping with his work out. "Okaaay, but **why **are you in here? Doesn't the watch tower have a better gym than Mount Justice?" asked Artemis as she came over too, and looked in awe at the weight Batman was able to lift.

"It does, but there were too many people who kept bothering me up there so I decided to come down here. Though I didn't expect for anyone to return so soon, I believed that your current mission would mean you would be gone for a couple of weeks" Batman said as he put the weights back onto the bar and toweled himself off.

Both Artemis and M'gann scowled at the mention of the mission they were denied to go on. "Both our mentors **and **the boys said we couldn't go" explained Miss Martian ash she floated onto the ground. "They thought just cuz we're girls, we won't be able to handle it" huffed Artemis, crossing her arms.

"That's the most absurd thing I've heard" said Batman "if anything I'd say that with you two gone, the team would have a harder time in succeeding" he said. Artemis and M'gann both beamed at him in pride. "Since the robin and the others are going to be gone for a while, that will leave the mountain desolate for some time" said the Bat. "why not you two come with me to Gotham and help me patrol for a while, until the teams return?" he asked.

Both of the girls looked at him with excitement, "Are you serious?" asked Artemis, "Why would you want us to help you with Gotham? Uncle J'onn said you didn't like other heroes in your city?" asked M'gann. "Uninvited heroes" corrected Batman, "and lately there has been a new villain that's been distracting me from regular crime. I could use some assistance with that." He explained.

"We're in!" both girls said in sync.

**During the weeks in Gotham **

Batman turned out to be quite a good listener and confidant whenever the girls needed someone to talk to. He knew what it felt like to be that at their age with problems beyond that of the average teenager because he went through similar things. He also knew the feeling of not being considered equals, with him being the only hero without some sort of power for a long time.

In time the girls really opened up to him and both were sad at how their father figure couldn't be like him. M'gann had a father but being billions of miles away really made it hard to communicate. Artemis hatted her father and wished that she'd never have anything to do with him.

Batman realized that both of them needed some positive male attention and with their mentors not supplying it, he decided he would step up to the bat (no pun intended) and take the under his wings to try and show them how to overcome other peoples scrutiny.

**In the Gotham gardens**

"This is Vicky Vale, reporting live from Gotham garden in what looks to be an attack on the city by non-other than Poison Ivy with new carnivorous, walking plants." The screen cut to the action that was going on. "Are you getting this, Ella?" asked Ms. Vale that was now out of camera view. The camera woman gave her a thumbs up and continued filming.

Poison Ivy was at it again with her giant plants wreaking havoc on the city with her killer plants. Batman was as usual fighting her off while the girls backed him up and helped others in escaping the killer plants.

Batman kept fighting the tree loving goons that kept popping up to defend Ivy, while Artemis used her arrows to freeze or fry the walking plants that kept coming at her. M'gann was using her telekinesis to move civilians to safety. Batman was finally able to take down the last goon in his way and ran after Ivy.

"Don't be a fool, Batman" cried Ivy, "my babies now have your sent and with my order can follow you anywhere. They will crush you into the earth, there is no safe zone were you can possibly hide" she laughed as giant, spiked vines kept whipping at him and trying to crush hi in their grasp.

Batman kept dogging but more than a few vines were able to hit him and the spikes cut into him hard making him bleed. M'gann winced as she could feel pain coming from the man that she saw as her father. She made contact with Artemis who at this point was pretty beat _"Artemis, dads in pain. I can feel it coming off him, help me find him. He might need our help" "Got it! I'll check from bellow, you check from above" _they nodded and went in search for Batman.

Both got close to the main plant that was still growing at a fast rate when they heard a pained yell come from higher up on the plant. They turned around to find Batman and to their horror saw that he was trapped by a carnivorous vine that was slowly crushing him like a boa constrictor.

"DADDY!" they yelled in unison as they fought like hell cats through the mess of vines and trees to try to reach their father. "I'll get dad out of there. You deal with nature girl!" commanded Artemis as she propelled up into the trees and M'gann flew to Ivy.

Artemis used a freeze arrow to stop the vine and cracked it with a few well-placed punches and kicks. She grabbed Batman as he fell forward but then was pushed back as Batman grabbed her and moved her from another branch that was aiming for them. "Thanks!" she breathed out as she rolled to him, trying to help him up again.

He shook his head to try to clear out the cobwebs and said "I'll be fine, go help your sister with Ivy. I'll take care of the plant" Artemis nodded and did what he said. Batman using the same trick Robin did implanted the mother plant with exploding bat-arrangs and set them to go off in 20 seconds.

Ivy was having a hard time fighting with the two girls and tried to use her plants to shield herself. Batman radioed Artemis and said "The plant's going to blow in ten seconds. Get off NOW"

"Rogger!" said Artemis _"Dad sais to get off the plant before it goes kabloowy" _she thought to M'gann who fell back with Artemis and leapt of just a couple of seconds before the whole tree went up in flames.

Before the flames could touch them, a dark shadow encased them and as they landed shielded them from the intense heat. It was Batman with his fire proof cape securely wrapped around them. Once the initial blast was over he unwrapped his cape from them "are you two alright?" he asked with concern. "A few scrapes here, a couple of bumps there but for the most part were ok dad" Artemis answered. M'gann looked around and with her mind moved a fallen over vine to reveal an unconscious Poison Ivy. "She badly hurt but it's nothing she can't recover from" said M'gann as she lifted Ivy up and placed her on open plain.

"We'll leave her for the medics and police then. Good job, both of you" Batman said and gave both of them a tiny quirk of the lips, which they have come to recognize as a smile. Batman pushed a button on his belt and the batmobile appeared in moments. "Let's get back to the cave. Serious or not, we should take care of those injuries" batman motioned to both of them as he and the girls walked to the car.

"Don't forget about yourself dad. I know for a fact that those mean green vines cracked a few of your ribs" said Artemis, and M'gann put in "Not to mention you haven't eaten anything proper since yesterday. I'm defiantly gonna make a spread tonight to help you get reenergized" batman sighed as he got into the driver seat and the girls hopped into the back seats. "Just no squid this time…" he said before the panel of the batmobile closed and it tore out of there.

"Emma…" said Vicky mouth agape, holding the microphone and looking disbelieving at the camera "Tell me you got that, conversation and all" the woman behind the camera, with an equally shocked look just gave her the thumbs up that showed on screen before it went dark.

**A.N. I have a funny idea for how the next chapter tv is in a frenzy with knowing Batman has two daughters and people are all trying to figure out how it's possible, while some jealous women are asked their opinion. But for now I'm tired so… That's all folks. Review for more, they make me happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n I have no excuse as to why this update is so late other than writers block and really big work load from school. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Ideas are welcomed b/c I seriously need some inspiration to juice up my writing flow. **

**Side note: I have decided that since Kid Flash has been Robins friend since they were both still beginning sidekick that a paternal bond would of already formed between batman and Kid Flash. **

**So kid Flash calls Bats dad whenever Barry or other League members aren't around, since his own dad left when he was still a normal kid. **

**Gotham news station part 1**

"Good evening Gotham, this is Vicky Vale, here with the inside scoop. Tonight's topic is on the gossip that's been going around not only in Gotham—but metropolis, Star City—and even beyond world."

Camera wide screens to an image of Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy. Ms. Vale keeps talking. "Lately it has come to attention that Gotham's Dark knight though terrifying, is a father of not only one superhero kid but apparently three others—" MAKE that four Vicky" said a dark haired woman that appeared on screen.

He continued "This is Linda Park from Central City news." Vicky smiled and said "Hello Linda, what's this about a fourth member of the Batman's children?" "Thanks Vicky. Last night an explosion at a lab facility in Central caused some disturbance in the neighborhood. Now one passerby filmed the event on their phone and found out something truly astounding."

"Let's play the clip" the screen cut to a film of a three story science building burning up at a rather fast pace. Suddenly a blur of red and black appeared and kid flash stood in front of the building and Robin fell from out of the shadows and landed right next to him.

"The place has been closed for over an hour, no one should be inside" said Robin as he pulled out a hollow screen from his glove. "The main structure isn't stable to stand this much damage, I'll use my ice pellets to clear up a path, you use these cement capsules to solidify the main support beams" he finished handing Kid Flash a pack of capsules.

Kid Flash grabbed the pellets and in a blur ran off around the building while Robin started throwing ice pellets left and right giving KF room to toss the cement. "That'll fix it for the moment but we need to put out the fire, if it keeps up the building won't stay standing" yelled Kid Flash as he kept throwing the cement.

"I'm out of Ice!" Robin yelled back as he looked around and found a fire hydrant. He tossed a birdarrand at it and it exploded on impact. "KF—" Robin yelled "Way ahead of you dude" he said as he ran at the hydrant and spun his arms through the water to make it hit the building.

"That should do it" said Robin as he closed up the hydrant with another ice pellet. "Good" Kid Flash said "now let's get out of here before dad finds out we snuck out to catch that consort—"too late…" a dark gravelly voice said as batman appeared from out of the shadows.

"Eepp" Kid Flash jumped next to Robin who looked guiltily down at his shoes. "Hey pop...we were just… Uh.. cleaning up here…" Kid Flash tried to explain but it died down when he got a glare from those blank eyes.

"You two deliberately disobeyed me." " But dad—" Don't 'but dad' me! You two were grounded and now you're going to face another punishment." Both teens gulped and sighed in unison a "yes dad…" as they followed Batman as he walked off into the shadows and disappeared."

They video cut off to the stunned looking news anchors with their mouths hanging open. "Well there you have it folks. Batman apparently is not only father of Robin, but also Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid Flash. Experts have gathered for us tonight to discuss, How is this possible?"

**a/n next chapter will be scientist and child psychologist on the news show talking how it could be possible that batman has a very diverse family that include aliens. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n The long overdue update is finally here. I hope you all enjoy. **

**BatDaddy ch4 **

**Watchtower**

"Boring... boring…already seen it…seen it… not even good" complained Flash as he rocked back and forth on a chair in the mess hall, flipping through channels. "Flash! For the love of Hera, just pick a channel already!"

"Not my fault everything on is so boring" defended Flash. "Oh give me that!" huffed Green Lantern, snatching the remote from the speedster and turned it on to the news. **"And to get back to the latest story tonight we have experts here tonight to try to debate the question on everyone's lips, 'Is the Batman a suitable father?' Back to you Jack." **

"Ohh boooyyy" smirked Flash. "Someone's not gonna be happy when they hear about this" said Green Arrow taking a seat with his lunch tray at the table the group was gathered in. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent to listen better. "Hey turn the box up a bit partner. This is right down interesting" said Vigilanty plopping down next to Shining Night.

Diana picked up the remote and turned the volume up so it could be heard all over the room. **"Pleasure to be here with you Jack. I am Doctor Hugo Strange, and I believe I have the answer to that question. Now what do we know about Batman? Some believe he is more than human, but evidence so far has never lead us to prove that true."**

"You think the guy can get anything actually close to Bat's profile?" asked Flash through a mouthful of hamburger. Black Canary and Hawk Woman grimaced at the site of the chewed up food. Diana reached over and smacked his mouth shut, "Chew and swallow before you talk, it's disgusting." "Hmff" huffed Flash and took a long swing of soda to wash his food down.

"**I believe that Batman's early life was isolated and empty. An unhappy childhood without a family probably causes him to want to fill that void with children of his own. Hence the appearance of Robin and now the revelation of his other children." **

"No way, Batman's got more birds stashed around, we never knew about?" asked Green Arrow, giving Diana a suspicious look. "What?" blushed the princess, "You and batman never had kids without telling us, did you?" asked Dinah leaning over. "Of course NOT!" defended Diana.

"**Though what truly poses as a mystery is to how many mothers there are and how conception of so many different children were posible?" **continued the Doctor from the screen. "Ain't that the truth" commented Flash taking another deep slurp from his soda.** "Kid Flash and the other meta children lead me to believe that Batman is a sort of 'impregnator', if you will, for the Justice League to have a future generation of Superheroes" **stated Dr. Strange adjusting his round glasses.

Flash spit out his soda. A spray of cold liquid came out of his mouth and nose, total spit take gold. "SAY WHAT!" he yelled, while others tried to get under control from their choking and shock. "HUMMN HUMMNN HUCK" Green Arrow was choking on a carrot. "Hold on baby" said Dinah as she got behind him and did the Heimlich. "One, two, three" she said at each pumping of his ribcage. "GACK" the carrot launched out of his mouth and hit GL right between the eyes.

"Oh GROSS!" he yelled as he snatched a napkin and rubbed furiously at the spot were the slimy vegetable hit.

"**It's obvious out of all the heroes in the Justice League; it is Batman who is dominant leader. Superman is more of a friendly figure head, while the dark Knight works things from behind the scenes. The closeness and understanding of these two is probably the reason why Superman was the first to be a carrier of Batman's children" **Continued the man on screen.

Everyone in the room had their jaws to the floor at this statement. "Batman….and Superman!" yelled Flash in horror "OH MY GAWD, I JUST GOT A MENTAL PICTURE" he cried, grabbing his head in both hands and shaking it at hyperspeed. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" He cried, banging his head on the table.

**a/m Cliffhanger. Ain't I a stinker. Sorry about the short chapter but I've been mega busy lately on account of the fact I now got a new Baby sister(YAAAY). Her momma joined the army so my family are her legal guardians now . She is so adorable, but demands so much attention, so yeah. Ok Please Review for more. Next one will be longer, pinky promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: This baby is a MONSTER. Oh God, don't get me wrong I love her and she's so adorable and playful but I can't get away from her. She's so clingy and needy and well a baby. Man, this experience is really making me rethink about having kids. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and some people asked about Aqualad. Don't worry, I'm gonna include him, I just hadn't gotten a chance to get around it.**

**Also someone asked about the whole relationship of the couples. In my story the team sees each other as siblings, no romance between them. No offence to the creators but inter teen team romance is such a cliché and I honestly have gotten so bored with it it's not even funny. **

**BatDaddy ch5. **

**Watchtower Cafeteria **

"Ok everyone calm down" announced Hawk Woman as she picked up the control and switched it to a movie on demand "it's obvious that this Dr. Strange is just blowing smoke out of his ass, I mean really, Superman and Batman?" At this everyone had to agree and returned to their lunches. Batman and Superman could hardly be in the same room with each other without it breaking into a fight.

Flash took a few deep breaths and stuttered to his friends at the table"y-yeah, defiantly. I mean, even if they did swing that way, there's no possible way they'd be together….right?" John followed with a "How about we stop wasting time on these rumors and just ask them strait out?"

"Ask them **w****hat**? Just go up to them and say 'hey are you two doing the naked tango together?'" said Hal Jordan. At this everyone stopped and thought, Ollie was tugging on his beard thoughtfully when he looked over to the Atom.

"Atom, you can find out!" cried the bearded blond in his epiphany. "Say wha'…" asked the doctor in confusion with a mouthful of pizza. "Yeah it's brilliant. All you gotta do is shrink down to a size that's undetectable by Bat's or Superman and spy on them for a day" explained the billionaire. "And then if anything **i****s** going on between them you tell us" finished Flash, following Ollie's train of thought.

"M-m-me?" squeaked Atom, swallowing his pizza in a rough gulp. "But what if Superman finds out, **worse** what if Batman finds out? Who's gonna pay for my funeral when that happens?" exasperated Atom, visibly shaking. Wonder Woman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to relax him. "You don't have to do it" she said "the guys are just being a bunch of idiots and got nothing better to do with their time."

"Thanks Diana" sighed Dr. Palmer giving her a smile of gratitude. "Of course it does leave one to wonder" she mused. Cocking an eyebrow Atom asked "What do you mean?" "Well… Dr. Strange did bring up a good point. I mean Batman, after all, Is the leader of the Justice League, and with Superman being as powerful as he is, who knows what their children would be like. That is if they have any. _Oh well, I guess we'll have to leave that to mystery_" she sighed and munched on her salad.

Now this got Dr. Palmer interested. Batman could only be considered the closest thing to perfect of body and mind as a _human_ could get, while Superman is the possible reflection of the next step in evolution that the human race could be going towards. If a copulation Has occurred and an offspring became of it… By god the possibilities could be endless. **A scientific breakthrough!**

"I'll do it!" he said shooting out of his seat. "I'll have to make preparation and bring equipment but I'll get on it tonight!" he said before downing his can of soda and running off toward his cabin. Everyone at the table slowly turned their heads to look at Diana. She had a triumphant smile on.

"Uh, Diana?" asked Canary, "You don't really think that Batman and Superman are, well, you know…?" Diana smiled and said "Of course not, but other people will unless we got _proof_, and this way we won't have to ask them strait out."

John just shook his head "So you implied something, knowing that it would get Palmer interested in it by the science, just so you wouldn't have to feel awkward about asking the man you have had a crush on for the past... **_few years_** if he's gay or not?" Diana blushed three shades of red and stuttered "_Of course not-How could you think I would- it's not-I mean you would've-I don't_. **Ok yes**" she sighed and ducked her head down.

"That's genius!" laughed Flash, pounding the table. "Gotta admit, that's smart thinking Diana" agreed Ollie. "Uh guy's, not to be the downer in this" intervened Canary "but what if they turn out to actually be couple?" she finished. Everyone whent silent and their faces became blank until Flash began to rub at his eyes and yell "Get out. Get out. **Get out!**" at the mental picture he once again got stuck in his head.

**Wayne Manor**

"BLACH!" Went Bruce Wayne as he vomited into the kitchen sink. He was just passing by to grab some orange juice after a hard nights work as Batman when he all of a sudden felt the urge to vomit. "Daddy" cried out Richard Grayson rushing over to his father's side. "Are you all right? Do you need medicine? Should I get Alfred?" franted the young teen.

"I'm all right…" said the dark haired man turning the sink on to wash away the remains of his dinner. "I probably shouldn't have had M'gann's cookies for dessert is all" joked the man, trying to put his youngest child at ease. Dick sighed and gave Bruce a hug and Bruce hugged. No matter how old he got he would always have them for his dad.

**A/n To all of those who have died or suffered from the Colorado shooting I hope that you find peace. **

**As always please leave me a review for more. Also I don't know how fast I'll be able to update but I am making this one on my list to be completed so don't worry, I'll defiantly finish it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long with updating but I've just been swamped lately with stuff and it's been a while since I've tried to come up with something decent to write in this story, (sigh) I really, really hate writers block. It's so annoying when you want to make something awesome and you can't. well I hope you enjoy. **

**BatDaddy Ch. 6 **

**(Daily Planet)**

"I _refuse_ to believe that this utter trash is true!" came the screeching of one Ms. Lois Lane turning off the television with an angry growl. "Just accept it Lois" smiled Cat Grant, placing an arm around her.

"Face the music honey" she said "the reason why Superman's never called, no matter how many times he's saved you or how much flirting you've done, is because he plays for the other team" she stated, siting Lois down at the lunch table in the break room.

"It _can't_ be true" repeated Lois, taking the cup of coffee Cat offered her. "I mean, _I know_ he's never really made it clear about where we stand, but I know we have _something_ more than just a professional relationship" she whined.

"Because you are always the expert when it comes to relationships" mused Cat, sipping her coffee. "Come on Lois. Look at that tan, tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that stubble free chin. Oh please, he's gay, totally gay. It's as plain as the quaffed, curl over his forehead. Do you know _any_ strait man that's like that?"

"You got that off 'Legally Blond'" ranted Lois getting up. "Doesn't mean it's not true!" yelled Cat after her, as she marched out of the room bumping into the clumsy mass that is Clark Kent.

"Morning Lois" smiled Clark, with his country goofy grim, "What's not true?" he asked. "Not important and watch were you're going Smallvile" huffed Lois in frustration, walking away from him. "You have a good day too" mumbled the dark haired man adjusting his glasses.

"Oh don't mind Lois, hot stuff" purred Cat as Clark walked into the break room. "What was all that about?" he wondered aloud. "Oh Lois is just heartbroken over the fact that the man she's been mooning over for the past few years turns out to prefer the company of other buff, men in tights"

"Was she interested in a ballet dancer?" laughed Clark, amused "she should of seen that one coming". "Haven't you been listening to the news?" gasped Cat. "I've been busy" he shrugged.

"Well _apparently_, Superman and that fine-looking, piece of Batman have been a secret thing and the have a kid together. You know, that Super kid that was on air with Robin a couple months ago, _and_ that's not all—Clark? Clark…Clark? Are you alright…?" asked Cat walking up to the man who was frozen in place.

"_Helloooo_..?" she snapped in his face "Clark, make some noise so I won't have to call 9-1-1" she started to panic, when Clarks eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, flat on his back with a booming whack. "IIIEEEEE" shrieked Cat, making a bunch of people stream into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Watch Tower)<strong>

"Ok Flash, remember the plan?" asked Atom to the red covered man while they set up computer surveillance in his private chambers. "Would you relax? I operate high tech equipment, at work all the time" grinned Barry, generating the image and audio on the computer.

"Let's just go over the plan one last time, just to be safe" advised Green Arrow, eyeing over the plans. "Oh come on. What could possibly—"Don't!" interrupted Ollie slapping his hand over Barry's mouth.

"Muaf ur mombem?" translation; 'what's your problem?' demanded Flash over the man's hand. "Believe me" uttered the archer "in almost every movie I've ever seen, things always go south fast after someone says 'what can go wrong'. So don't jinx it" he hissed, removing his hand.

"Don't worry" assured Atom, approaching the two. "The plan is easy. I shrink down to the size of a spit ball. Barry carries me in the straw and aims it at Batman and shoots me at said man. I shrink down to the size of indefectibility and just once I know I'm safe in Bruce's home, I begin the observation of the possibility of the courtship between earth humanoids and otherworldly humanoids."

"Which will be recorded and monitored by one of us at all times" put in Barry. "Uh… guys?" Not to be the one to spoil things here, but don't you think this is going a little too far?" questioned Ollie. "What do you mean?" asked Barry.

"I mean don't you think we should just, idunno _ask _them if they're dating or not?" he stated. Atom and Flash looked at each other briefly, giving their "duh" look before Atom spoke "I suppose we could, but do you honestly think they would tell us the truth if they have been involved?" asked Atom. "_Plus_" chimed in Barry "this is more fun" he smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Atom to Flash and Green Arrow, Can you read me"<em> asked the miniscule hero, hidden on the outer cape of the Batman. "Reading you loud and clear," responded GA. "Boy, the visuals on the computer are remarkable" admired Flash, observing everything Atom was seeing, through the camera in his lenses.

"_Thanks, I can't tell you how much I worked on getting a visible recorder to work at this size" _he beamed. _"I think Batman is at home which would mean he's about to change. I'll grab on to a skin cell and then transfer on to a more protected hiding area. I'll begin my observations in the morning" _he said over the line. "Copy that good buddy" said Flash. "Stay safe" said Arrow "remember, this is Batman. Who knows what kind of traps he's got in his place." _"Will do"_came his reply before the line went silent.

**A.N. Next chapter will be about Atom observing life in the Wayne household. Can you imagine how crazy that'll be? Hope you enjoyed and please Review for more. **


	7. Authors Note (Help needed)

**This is just an author's note so I'm really sorry to disappoint. **

**Ok I'm really sorry about this but my stupid computer crashed over the weekend and it lost the next two chapters of almost every story I've been working on for the past week and because of it, there will be no new updates for a while. **

**Believe me it's not that I don't want to but I've forgotten almost everything I wrote about and now writers block hit me like Superman does Bazaro. I mean I would be sitting at my desk with my computer open to write up the next chapter and—blank—nothing. If any of you out there have some ideas you'd be willing to share of what you'd like me to write up next, just to get my mind going. I would really apreatiate it. **

** On lighter news, we can finally see new episodes Yaaaay! (does happy dance) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. It's been too long since I've updated this story and for that I am deeply sorry. I can't tell you how many times I started to update but then deleted the thing because I didn't like how it turned out but I'm going along with this one. **

**A lot of viewers have asked for an Aqualad chapter, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Batdaddy: Aqualad **

**Mount Justice: Night **

'A team leader is supposed to do everything possible to protect his team, his family, but I cannot even do that right.' Thought Kaldur as skipped another stone into the harbor. They had come back from a mission a couple of hours ago. It did not go well. Not only did they fail and let Sports Master get away with vital Intel but one of their own was wounded gravely.

_**Flash Back**_

"Give it up Justice Juniors" taunted the hokey masked man as he ran through the building floors with a steel brief case in hand. "You might have been trained by earth's greatest heroes but you're still just a group of kids trying to play big league" goaded Sports Master.

"Kids or not, we can still kick your butt" quipped Kid Flash as he speed circles around the masked blond, lifting him into the air only to stop abruptly and have him fall in a loud crash. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to catch the brief case before it could touch the ground.

"Watch it Kid Idiot!" growled Artemis "we don't know what's in there. It could have exploded if it fell" she exclaimed as she shot a net arrow at Sports Master, trapping him to the ground. "Don't worry" said Robin as he checked the contents "this stuff was never intended to be a weapon" he explained as he lifted a clear vial of liquid green.

"It's Seristone,a growth hormone that can revolutionize modern farming and make millions" he said putting it back in the case. "My millions, runt!" growled Sports Master butting himself free from the net with a boomerang with razor sharpened ends.

Artemis, being closes to him lunged at him with her bow but was trapped in a choke hold with the sharp end of the boomerang pointed to her face. "Now was that a nice thing to do?" mocked Sports Master as he backed away slowly from the group of teens who were in attack positions. "Let her go" demanded Superboy in a growl.

"All it would take is a twist of my arm and I could snap her neck" warned Sports Master "I could do that before any of you could even blink, so I'd be careful if I were you" he articulated as he kept walking backwards with Artemis trying to pry his arm away from her neck.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" growled Robin. "A pretty sick one" groaned out Artemis as she fought against Sports Master's grip. "You SHUT UP!" growled out the man pulling her hair back. Artemis yelped in pain.

"Now" the older blond said calculatingly, "I'm going to walk out of here. Any of ya make move to follow, and she'll be breathing through a hole in her neck" he finished backing away. "Wait!" called out Aqualad lifting his hands up slowly, "Let Artemis go, and we'll give you the serum".

"Kaldur no!" protested Artemis _"Everyone play along" _commanded Kaldur through the mind link that was still in effect. "Robin…" Aqualad said looking in the bird general direction. _"We'll fake the exchange. Kid, run Artemis to safety once he lets her go. We'll take him down when they are out of range, understand?" _he quickly played out orders before turning back to Sports Master.

"Do we have an agreement?" he asked to the masked man. "Well, now things have gotten interesting" laughed that man, easing the pressure in his grip slightly. "Why not" he shrugged "Set the case down and kick it over, carefully" he said.

"First you let her go" said Superboy. "Not a chance" smirked the man "Not until I get the case". "We'll do it at the same time" reasoned Robin, stepping forward slowly with the case. "Fine by me" he replied, bringing Artemis forward slowly.

"_Everyone be ready" mentally commanded Kaldur "Almost there" _It seemed that the exchange was going to go off without problem, then….**BOOM**!

**A/N Cliffhanger, oh no! Sorry, I originally had more but I just wanted to finish this up already to post up. Next chapter you'll see more Kaldur/Batman family moments. So please review, they help motivate me. **


	9. Why God Why

**A/N Hello faithful readers of fanfiction. It is with a heavy heart that I write this authors note. It's been revealed that after this season finishes there will be no more Young Justice, when I first heard this, my reaction was this (SCREAMS LIKE A BANCHEE). **

**WHY, WHY, WHY, IN GOD'S NAME IS CARTOON NETWORK GETTING RID OF THE BEST SHOW THEY'VE HAD IN YEARS!? Seriously why? They didn't explain that and I really want to know. **

**Well anywho, this whole thing has gotten me so depressed that it's literally made me lose my muse for writing. Sad thing is I wanna keep writing but every time I try to, I just remember the coming cancellation and I lose my motivation(hey that rhymed). So I ask of you, the readers, for help. Comment and request on what you'd like to read for the next coming chapters, because I'm afraid I've just lost the drive. I hope to write again soon, with your help.**

**Oh, and I'm not overly religious or anything (and mean no offence to people who are) , but I am literally going to PRAY for a season 3 of Young Justice. **

**Peace and love to all. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hope you all get a chance to check out the new forum I'm staffing with a friend janzen222. It's called "Save Young Justice". **

**Batdaddy: Aqualad part 2**

"Everyone be ready" mentally commanded Kaldur "Almost there" It seemed that the exchange was going to go off without problem, then….**BOOM!**

An explosion burst a giant gaping hole into the side of the building. It blasted all of them to the ground, dazed and some unconscious. A feminine cat figure walked through the smoke and walked calmly to Sports Master. "Uhhrrgg…" groaned the masked man from his face down position with rubble covering his form.

"Get UP!" Ordered Cheshire, kicking her father harshly so that he was lying on his back. "UGH. It had to be you !" growled the older man as he got up groggily and grabbed the suitcase that was lying a few feet away from him. "Beggars can't be choosers" smirked Jade under her mask.

"Wipe that smile off your face" growled Sports Master as he jumped through the hole in the wall, Jade following after she noticed Artemis still breathing , and grabbed the cable leading them into a helicopter.

They were about to take off when two cable lines shot out and grabbed the helicopter by its landing rails. "Leaving without a good bye?" taunted Robin tying the cables to the side of the building. "Goodbye" smirked Jade. She pulled out her knives and tried to cut the cords.

"Ugh!" groaned Sports Master as the chopper lurched forward in the air but wasn't able to fly off. "What the matter with you!" he yelled over his shoulder at Jade. "Are you even trying to get us out of here!?" he commanded. "It's the line" Jade sassed back at her father "The damn thing just won't cut" she growled as she kept trying to slice the cords.

"Then cut down the damn brat" ordered Sports Master noticing Robin jump onto one of the lines and running on it like a tightrope, strait at them. "With pleasure" Jade purred and leapt onto the line herself to meet the boy head on.

Sports master at this point decided to cut his loss and his daughter. He took two exploding discuss and threw them at one of the landing rails. "Wha- Crusher,What the hell?" Demanded Jade as the coils began to shake.

She kicked Robin over the side of the coil and quickly grabbed onto it, holding on as it kept shaking. "Sorry little girl" laughed the blond man. "Nothing personal" he said as he threw another exploding discuss to the last rail holding the coil.

"You BASTARD" roared Cheshire trying to run at Sports Master before the line went completely slack and she started falling. Robin acting fast, let himself fall, with the rope still in hand, and caught Cheshire mid fall.

"Thanks…" panted Cheshire looking up to the boy wonder. "I realize this doesn't make us friends" started Robin "but we kind of need to work together if we want to reach the top" he stated, nodding to the top of the building.

"What makes you think I need your help?" hissed the masked feline. "You know, I could just drop you and use both my arms to save myself" threatened Robin, glaring down at the cat. "Fine" spat Cheshire looking away "just tell me what to do."

"I can't reach my grappler " he said, looking down at his side pocket on his belt, "Grab it for me" he said. "Don't get any ideas from this" growled the girl as she reached into Robins belt. "Don't flatter yourself" Robin rolled his eyes.

Now that pissed Cheshire off. "A beautiful girl reaching into his pans should be the highlight of this brats life" taught Cheshire angrily. "I'll teach him" she smirked. "Got it" she said as she fished the device out.

"You know how to use it?" questioned Robin. "Yep" Cheshire smiled as she shot it to the roof of another building. "Great, now swing us down from here" sighed Robin. "I think not" laughed Cheshire as she pulled herself up from Robin and scratched the arm he was holding the line with.

**Team Pov**

The first to wake up was Kaldur. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear the cobwebs away when he looked around to his team. Everyone was unconscious and accounted for besides Robin. He looked around and saw that one of the cables was moving.

He looked down and saw Robin with Cheshire in hand, dangling for their lives. Groggily, he grabbed for the rope and was about to heave them up when he saw Cheshire slice at Robin's arm felt the line loose it's weight.

"ROBIN" cried the Atlantean as he saw the boy fall. As fast as he could he leapt off the building and dove for the boy. Robin was trying to slow down his fall by spreading his arms and legs. He saw Kaldur speeding toward him and reached out for his form.

Kaldur reached out his own hand. "Just a little closer…" Kaldur thought gritting his teeth as their fingers were practically touching each other. Finally when they were close enough they grasped each other's forearms.

They were dangerously close to the ground, so thinking fast, Kaldur brought Robin to his chest and summoning as much water as he could from roofs they were plummeting past. Using every ounce of concentration he used it to envelop their bodies in a sphere of water that would absorb the initial shock.

The impact on the fall made a loud, wet, crashing noise. The water receded from their bodies, leaving both boys motionless on the street. "Ugh…" groaned Kaldur as he stirred, Robin still clutched to his chest in a death grip. Slowly, the older boy sat up being carful of Robin.

"Robin" started Kaldur, lightly shaking his form. "Robin" he said again with more emphasis, still no response. "No…no no no NO…" panicked Kaldur, laying Robin on the ground and placed his head over the boys chest. He couldn't hear anything.

Kaldur grabbed Robin's uniform and tore his shirt open to reveal is pale chest. He placed both hands over his chest and started pumping, "one, two, three…" he counted. He opened Robins mouth and blew as much oxygen into him as he could.

"C'mon, c'mon C'MON!" growled Kaldur as he kept pumping with no results. "ARRGG" he groaned in frustration baling his fist making sparks fly from his hands. He looked at the tattooed eels and suddenly had an idea.

His tattoo's began to glow again and small volts of electricity jumped from his fingers. "Please work" begged Kaldur, and placed his hands on Robins chest. Robin jolted up and gave a groan of pain. Kaldur took his hands away and once again placed his head to the boys chest. He could hear a heartbeat this time. "Thank Neptune" he sighed in relief and hugged the waking boy to himself.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review for more!**


	11. AN THERE IS HOPE

**THERE IS HOPE! THERE IS HOPE!**

**Yes it's true! It is very possible that Young Justice is going to be uncancelled and a season 3 is in the process of being made. The creators who write the show (Greg Weisman, Kevin Hopps, etc.)have announced that on April 11th they are going to meet with Warner Brothers studios about seriously bringing back YJ.**

**Ok from what I've been able to get the main reason for the cancellation of Young Justice was because not enough people were buying the merchandise related to the show. **

"**HELLO MEGAN" Doesn't anyone there understand recession? People (myself included) are still affected by the economic situation and are cash-strapped. We just can't go out and buy as much stuff for fun anymore. OKAY, maybe some people can, but most of us have to save what we get. Don't get me wrong I'd love to have a Batman and Robin action figure set but I just can't afford it with me being in school right now. **

**Sad thing is, the Network is a business and the only thing big companies care about is how much money they make at the end of the week. The couldn't care squat about whether or not this show is loved, popular, or possibly the best thing they've aired since the 90's/ early 2000's, they'll drop it if isn't getting them rich. **

**Warner Brothers are no exception but I am hoping and praying, for the sake of all heartbroken fans (myself included) that the meeting on April 11th goes well. **

**OKAY as good as this is we're not in the clear yet. We as fans NEED to give Warner Brothers and the creators an extra push. That's why I ask anyone and everyone who can, to please, please, in the name of all that is right in this world to write emails, letters, anything you can think of to get their attention and express how much we want Young Justice to continue. Not only for us but for the generation that will come after us who need these heroes in their lives. **

**Warner Brothers Info**

**Email: wbsf warnerbros . com (get rid of spaces) **

**Mailing Address:**

**4000 Warner Blvd., **

**Burbank, CA 91522**

**Cartoon Network Info**

**Mailing Address: **

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive NW**

**Atlanta GA 30318**


	12. Nightwing's Poem

**A.N. I know that this poem doesn't follow the story line but I hope you all like it. There will be an explanation at the bottom of this chapter. I made this poem from my own feelings on life. The kind I have for the Batman in my life, my mom.**

**Nigthwing's Poem **

Life at 19

How am I supposed to feel at this age?

I'm past the innocent naiveté of childhood

When I started out as a wide eyed Robin.

I'm past the rebellious stage that came with being a teen

When I branched out from Batman

To lead my own team.

But even after all these years

As an established hero

As my own hero

I'm still not ready to know everything

I'm still not ready to do everything

Everything that can only be learned with age.

In all honesty

19 feels awkward to say the least.

My last official year as a teen

And the realization of adulthood

Creeping right around the corner.

And then it hits me.

Nothing stays the same.

Not places, not people

Not even yourself.

And it's scary.

The uncertainty of tomorrow

The never ending cycle of change

From the person you are

To the person you will be

And I just wonder will it be enough for him?

Will it be enough for me?

**A.N. To all those who have been waiting for me to update, I am truly sorry to say that I am going to put all my stories on Hiatus for the time being. I can understand a lot of you being upset. Hell, I'm upset. But the thing is I've been kind of depressed about my family situation.**

**My mom has been to the doctor frequently lately and last week on her and my birthday celebration (we share the same birth week) she told my sisters and me about a few upcoming operations.**

**She's has a lump on the back of her head, like a tumor and the doctors want to remove it in case it could be cancerous. With that scare you'd think that things couldn't get worse, right? Well you'd be wrong. They're also going to have to do another operation to remove her uterus. I asked not to know the details but the main thing is my mom is going to be very weak for the first time in a long time. I'm scarred for her. **

**Ever since I can remember, she has always been this strong, healthy, independent (sometimes overbearing) but loving woman. She's always been the person I look to when I need an extra push. She's overcome so much in life and it just scares me to realize that she can't do this on her own. **

**And she's asked me to be the one to help her keep things together while she's recovering. That means her job, my sisters, the house, keeping everything in order. It's only that I'm about to take on these responsibilities that I realize how much my whole family really depends on her and how much we've never even noticed how hard it must have been.**

**Being a mother is probably the most difficult job there is. I know I'm not going to be able to do as good a job as my mom has over the years. But I am going to try. And I'm going to pray to God that everything will turn out okay. **

**If it's not too much to ask, I'd like for any of you who want to, to send out a little prayer for my mom, to have her surgery go well, and for her to recover fast. Even if you're not religious or don't believe in god, I get it. Maybe just send a good thought out for her. I would really appreciate the good feels from everyone. **

**When this is all over I hope to write again someday. Until then, live life for today. **


	13. Author Note

**Author Note: I'm Back **

**Okay… first things first. Sorry to all those who've been waiting for me to update for the longest time, but I've been depressed for a while. **

**My cousin died a few weeks ago in a car accident. Me and my family spend a few days out of the city to be at the funeral. It was so difficult to be there. **

**My dad helped carry his body to the burial site. My mom used to babysit him when he was little. He was just 18 and was about to take his college entrance exams. We used to play together as kids. I was older than him by a couple years so we kind of play fought when we were little. But he was a part of my childhood I was glad to have. **

**And to see the pain in my uncle's eyes, how he collapsed when my cousin was being placed into the crypt and my mom had to revive him with water. It was heart breaking. **

**So I hope you all understand why I couldn't summon up the will to write for some time now. **

**The one thing I am grateful for though is that this tragedy has brought my family closer together. I'm now staying in touch with the relatives I've barely seen in the past and getting to know my mom's side better now. **

**With that being said, I'd just like to make clear that now that I've had time to deal, I will continue my stories. Just be patient with how fast I do. I plan to have something new up by the end of the week. **


End file.
